Searching To Feel Your Soul
by Devilstitan
Summary: its 'Changed' but renamed and a lil differ. Pan has just returned from a two-moth vacation from space, changed more than anyone could understand.Pan has yet to learn love has no age...NEW CHAPTER!
1. Returning Home

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt.

A/N: Hey this is my first fic. It was banned by ff.net. The prologue's different than the one I put up on ff.net. well read and review. The fic is a P/V and is from Pan's POV unless told otherwise. Enjoy!

Searching To Feel Your Soul

    By,

       Devilstitan

Prologue-Returning Home

************************************

 Home. The single word that had been on my mind for days now. That made my insides turn to mush and feel like I was going to throw up. Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy to be finally going home. Confused? I thought so, let me explain what's going on.

 You see it started about two months ago right when school ended. It was only a couple of days into the vacation when Bulma gathered us all up for her latest discovery. She seemed to have found a new planet with intelligent life on it and needed one of us to go there and stay for about a month. Seeing how nobody wanted to spend half their summer vacation stranded on some foreign planet I volunteered. My reason was mostly because it was also around the time Grandpa Goku disappeared almost three years ago. 

 I stayed in space for an extra month visiting old friends meeting new, not to mention shopping. I had met an old Namek in my travels that knew my native tongue. At first he was reluctant to teach it to me but after he learned I was The Legendary Goku's granddaughter he insisted that every race had a right to know its language and culture. 

 I stood up from my place on the bed and walked over to the full-length mirror which was across the room. My reflection didn't look too well. The black gi I had worn was ripped in several places, there was a cut below my eye on my left cheek where blood was slowly pouring its way down not to mention there were bruises on my back, arms and legs. I was surprised I was still standing. My once long silky hair was now cut in various place (think of Videl when she was leaning how to fly except Pan's hair in bigger and more spiky) making it odd looking and uneven. Like a Saiya-jins hair should be. Thanks to my companion I looked like a fucked up Saiya-jin whose ass just got whooped. That's exactly what happened too.

 Oh shit. What's dad gonna day once he sees who I brought along? Oh well, too late too turn back now.

************************************

A/N: like it or not? Lemme know.

Devilstitan.


	2. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

A/N: thanks to all the people who reviewed. Nice to know that some people liked it. Tell me if/when the story starts to get horrible. And also I have never seen the GT series, so I might get a few things wrong.

Searching To Feel Your Soul

                  By,

                     Devilstitan

**Long Time No See**

****

*****************

 The door was opening slowly, too slowly. It seemed as if my heart were beating at the same pace. 

 I felt a hand squeeze mine, and then quickly let go once the door came to a halt. My clothes were no longer ripped and dirty since I had changed and now I was wearing gi identical to the one that Grandpa always use to wear.

 Nervously stepping out, I gave them the famous Son grin. The Chestnuts, The Briefs, and of course my family were present. Quickly glancing around the room, I notice they all look the same. I know it had only been two months but they could at least get a haircut or something.

"Panny, it's so great to see you again," Gohan exclaims as he pulled me into a bear crushing hug. There were tears forming in his eyes, and for o moment I couldn't breathe.

 "Careful Gohan, I think you're choking her," sounded an amusing voice. Who else could it be but Goten?

 One bye one I hugged everybody, and said hi. Although Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed and hmphed. I knew that was his way of saying hi.

 I took a step back, and spoke loud enough so everyone could hear me.

 "Everyone, I want you to meet someone," ignoring the confused looks I continued "Daikon, you can come out now."

 He came out of the ship and stood beside me. Daikon was about 22, he was wearing a white muscle shirt, with black cargo pants. His black spiky hair looked like the hair my dad had when he was fighting Cell. The scar on his left cheek didn't make him look all that innocent either. And the tail around his waist seemed more like a belt than anything.

 "A Saiya-jin? But how?" Vegeta said with disbelief, as soon as he saw the furry appendix. 

 "My grandparents weren't on Vegetasei when it exploded," explained Daikon, "when the king made the treaty with Frieza, the Saiya-jins were not happy. Those who refused to work for the tyrant, fled to other planets. We lived in small groups, mainly with our squads." (A/N: I'll tell you how he met Pan in other chapters)

 "Pan can I talk to you for a minute?" Gohan said dragging me away from the rest of the group.

 "How could you bring him here? What were you thinking when you brought him here? WERE you thinking?!!" he shouted once we were far away from earshot.

 "Dad, his family died when he was just a kid, and he helped me fix the ship, plus I think he's kind of cute."

 "Fix the-CUTE?! You're not in a relationship with him are? Because if he touched you, I swear I'll kill him" he growled.

 "Whoa, dad relax. First of all, we're not involved, and I think Bra's falling for him" I said as I noticed Bra shyly talk to him. Bra was not the one to be shy. The only time she was ever shy was when she seriously liked a guy.

 Gohan frowned when he glanced over his shoulder "I don't think Vegeta's going to be to happy about that" I heard my dad mutter.

 "Hey Gohan, we're heading over to CC okay" yelled Bulma.

 "We'll talk about this later Pan" my dad said as he powered up and took to the sky. I followed suit, making sure to stay close to Daikon.

********************

A/N: Sorry it was a lot longer in my notebook. Well please review.

Devilstitan    


	3. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT

A/N: hey what so you think of it so far? Remember if you have any suggestions or compliments let me know. Also if you want to flame, make sure you actually a point and not "I hate it cuz I don't like odd pairing". Well read and review.  Oh, and I'll try to stop beating up on myself but it's hard especially if it's your first fic.

Searching To Feel Your Soul

 By,

   Devilstitan

**Chapter Two-Secret Revealed **

*************************************

 He was frowning. He can't be, yet he was. How could he be? Didn't he realize all the trouble I went too, to get this? Okay, so it wasn't that much trouble, but still.

 "Don't you like it?" I asked him sweetly.

 "No," he simply said.

 NO??!! How could he not like it? Why I ought to…

 "Vegeta that's rude, you can at least say thank you," Bulma said stopping my train of thought.

 "Fine… thank you brat," he said through clenched teeth. Without even realizing it, I let out a growl. I held the necklace tightly in my hand causing an imprint. I seriously thought about killing him on the spot.

 "Vegeta, look closely. What do you see? It's the symbol of Vegetasei. The one only _roya_l family members are allowed to wear," Daikon spoke for the first time. He squinted to take a better look. Slowly his eyes widened and he took it from my hand holding it like it was the most valuable thing in his life. It probably was now. It was also made by some of the rarest material in the galaxy.

 "Brat, where did you get this?" Vegeta spoke almost kindly.

 "I had it forged; being a descendant of Grandpa Goku really has it perks," I replied brightly, extremely pleased that he liked it.

 "Humph, leave it to Kakkarott to become famous even after the baka's dead."

 "DINNER"S READY!!" Grandma's shrill voice sounded, breaking up the tension that was now building up. I watched the stampede of Saiya-jins exit the room and turned to find Daikon smirking at me. He had been standing at the back, while I gave everyone the presents I got them.

  "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

 "It's too obvious you know" Daikon replied.

 "What's too obvious?"

 His smirk just grew bigger. "Oh nothing."

 "No, I wanna know, what's too obvious?" I began whining.

 "Nothing never mind," his voice sounded too cheery, well as cheery as it could get.

 "Hey you guys coming or what?" a certain blue-haired person poked her head in.

 "Yeah. Just a minute," I answered.

 "So why haven't you told them yet?"  My eyes holding interest.

 "I have my reasons," he darkly responded and stalked out of the room.

 Kami, at times like this he could be so much like Vegeta. Vegeta…. I blushed. At the mere thought of him I was blushing. Wait a minute! Why was I blushing? Must be my hormones, yeah that's it.  I roughly shook my head and joined the other feasting Saiya-jins.

*********************              

 Laying my head down Daikons stomach I yawned. It was the next day and there was a get-together at Grandma Chi-Chis. Since we were in the middle of nowhere we could use our powers freely with out having to worry about pesky humans. I was extremely tired seeing how yesterday night Goten, Trunks, Bra, and I went out to a club. 

 Just like old times except we had Daikon this time. Then this morning I went to the mall with Daikon to get him some earthly clothes and also had to explain to him how the people of earth behaved. We decided that it was best for Daikon was to stay with us, so now he has his own room in Uncle Gotens house. 

 Daikon was wearing one of Gotens old shirt. It was a little too tight, you could see his broad chest and it wasn't doing a good job of hiding his well toned muscles either. It was now around 4:30pm. Him sitting under the tree with his arms crossed, eyes closed and legs sprawled out in front him. My head resting on his belly, gazing at the water like sky. 

 "Hey Daikon?"

 "What?"

 "You like Bra?" his eyes snapped open at the bluntness of my question.

 "Who?"

 Letting out a sigh, I sat up straight, facing him.

 "Bra, Vegeta's daughter. The blue haired one," I said.

 "Oh, her. Why do you care?" he asked looking at me shadily.

 "PAN!" came a high pitched voice. I spun around to come face to face with none other than Bra. 

 "I need to talk to you," Bra said pulling me away by the arm. Daikon sat under the tree with the blankest look on his face now.

 "What?" I asked curiously.

 "He is so hot," Bra let go of my arm and began to look intently past me. Puzzled I turned around to see what she was looking at. I wasn't shocked to find who she was staring at. Daikon. 

 "You have a crush on him," knowing perfectly well she's going to deny it.                                                                        

 "No, no I just find him… interesting," Bra whispered choosing her words carefully. I rolled my eyes at her.

 "Right, so you dragged here to say that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

 "Well it has been two months since I've last seen you," Bra pointed out, "do you think Daikon likes me?"

 "Bra," I said slowly, "he didn't even you existed until five minutes ago." Her face fell instantly.

 "Although I'm sure he'll like you if he just got to know you better," I said trying to cheer her up. Upon seeing her face back to its happy state I continued, "But I have to advise you, he's a lot like Vegeta."

 "Ahh, but you forget, Pan, I have daddy wrapped around my finger. You will help right?" a smirk creeping up on her face. Well, maybe she did inherit something from her father. Looking back at Daikon, I answered "Well, it's not like I'm can do anything to stop you from hitting on him." 

 Quickly hugging me, she left to go inside. Now how was I going to get Daikon to even notice Bra? I wasn't kidding when I said he was like Vegeta. And what would Vegeta say if he found out I was setting up his little girl with a killer. 

 Daikon was a bounty hunter when I first met him, except not anymore. Vegeta used to be a killer too, so he shouldn't be complaining. Besides what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

 "Move it brat," spoke a gruff voice. I looked up at the source of the noise, to find myself staring into a set of midnight coloured eyes. I stepped back too hastily in surprise and tripped, landing on my tailbone. 

 Rubbing the sore spot I stuck out my tongue at Vegeta. I didn't notice when he walked away, fore I was too busy trying to figure out where my Saiya-jin friend disappeared to. I began looking around anxiously. Where did he go? I swear I take my eyes off him for one minute and… Suddenly a scream shot through the air like a bullet. 

 Rapidly turning around, I noticed everyone was staring at a blood-stained Daikon walking with what look like a boar. I couldn't tell if the head was still on it or not. Daikon was staring at everyone dumbly.

 "What is that?" shrieked Bulma. He looked at her as if she had just sprouted a second head.

 "You tell me. How the hell am I suppose to what it's called?" he sneered. Throwing the animal down, he quickly made a fire and began cooking. It seemed I was the only one not looking on in disbelief. 

 "You know," I said walking over to him, "we already had food," pointing over to the food table I grabbed a chuck of meat and crammed it in my mouth. He barely shrugged and continued on eating.

 "Pan, don't eat that," ordered my mother.

 "Why not? It's not like its poisoned or anything."

 "Because it's uncivilized, and there's blood all over on that… thing. You might get a disease," Gohan joined in the conversation.

 "But the blood tastes good when it's cooked with the meat," I said biting into the raw flesh. This time neither of my parents said anything, probably to shocked at my words. Vegeta was soon to join us. He approached with a smirk on his face, squatted down his hind legs and took mouthful of meat.

 "More Saiya-jin than I thought," He said to mostly to himself.

 Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "Of course, he's your nephew, no surprise there," I covered my mouth once I realized what I had done. Daikon who all this time was stuffing his face, choked. All eyes were on me and Daikon.

************************************

A/N: Well I'm going to end it there. It might be short but it was four pages on my computer. I'll try to write longer chapters. Tell me what you think, and how I'm doing so far. Were Bra and Pan too out of character? Please Review.

Devilstitan


	4. Explanation

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt.

A/N: hey again thanks for the great reviews. I was so happy ^_^ anyways was the last chapter too short? Post any suggestions, compliments, and questions etc. I apologize if bra seems too ditzy or anything like that. I have never seen or heard her since I haven't seen DBGT yet. I don't even know if you guys read this or not but oh well. Hope you like it. Oh and one more thing, it was Daikons parents that fled Vegeta-sei not his grandparents. It may also seem like Pan is in love with Daikon, but they are not. They are really close friends NO MORE. 

Searching To Feel Your Soul

By,

   Devilstitan

Chapter Three-Explanation

****************************

 I nervously looked around, my eyes resting on Vegeta. He was pissed. Very pissed. Glancing over to Daikon, I saw that his tail had nervously started stirring back and forth. My eyes meeting his, and for a brief second I saw fear. Fear of not being accepted, of being left alone again. But I knew that he would never admit it or show it. 

 "Sigh… where to begin?" I whispered softly folding my arms.

"How about beginning with the part where you explain how he's my nephew," Vegeta growled crossly. Geez, didn't think he was going to be this mad when he found who Daikon really was.

 "He he, yeah I guess," I said tensely and looked at Daikon. He stepped forward crossing his blood-spattered hands and taking a pose that I knew far too well. His eyes no longer showing any emotion, and the belt-like tail neatly wrapped around his waist again.

 "Indeed I am Vegeta's nephew. My father was his younger brother, he went by the name of Bree-"

 "That's impossible! I had no younger brother I was an only child," the noble Prince accused.

 "About three years after you were born, your mother had an other child, since the king did not want Frieza to find out that he had another son he gave him away to a middle class warrior," Daikon continued, "As I have mention before when the king the treaty, some Saiya-jins flew away to other planets. Even though father was only five standard years his adoptive father sent him away along with an other female Saiya-jin. Right before he left the adoptive father told him his relations with the royal family, how he was your brother and how he had been given away to him to raise."

 "Father then eventually mated with the female Saiya-jin and had me. He passed on the knowledge to me and was killed at the hands of a Bounty Hunter when I was eight standard years. I learned the ways of a Bounty Hunter and have been for my whole life. Until I met Pan, that is," he concluded. 

 "Is there any more your hiding," Vegeta sneered at both of us.

 "Nope that's it," I replied thoughtfully. Mom and dad along with everyone else seemed to be trying to grasp onto the information. A blue-haired figure walked past me stopping to hug Daikon tightly. A look of surprise washed over his face, as he stared down at my best friend.

 "I'm sorry… about your parents," whispered Bra stepping back, "to be taken away from your father at such a young age and having to live alone for so long," his eyes softened as the words left her mouth. From the corner of eye I could see Vegeta frowning disapprovingly at Bra's choice of action. Daikon stood silently not knowing what to do now.

 "So that would make you our cousin," Trunks spoke breaking the awkward silence. He merely nodded and crossed his arms again. Goten casually walked up to him and patted him on the back, I'm pretty sure he thought he was patting a brick wall.

 "Hey welcome to the family bud," Uncle Goten exclaimed.

 "Hey Vegeta, you should be happy. I mean, now you have a full-blood Saiya-jin to spar with since Grandpa…" I trailed off not really wanting to finfish the sentence. The skis were now a pinkish, orangish, red. The sun was sinking lower and lower into the sea. I wanted to go hide in the oceans murky water too.  He hmphed, "Well see about that," Vegeta smirked as he powered up just below Super Saiya-jin. Daikon smirked softly and easily did the same.

 "Vegeta!" I heard my dad scream, "What the hell do you think your doing!?"

 Ignoring Gohan, he launches himself towards Daikon, (A/N: I'm not good at fight scenes) at the last second he disappeared. Daikon instantly spins around and stop Vegeta's knee before impact. After about 20mins of exchanging blows, both stood in the air panting slightly. Daikons pants were ripped at the knees while Vegeta's shirt (A/N: That's right, no spandex) was ripped at the elbows. But other than that they looked fine.

 "Vegeta, you better get your ass down here this second, or I'll break your adored Gravity room!" Bulma screeched, once she noticed they had stopped. Still looking up at the sky at where Vegeta was and I replied for him, "He won't need the Gravity room now that he has Daikon to spar with."

 "I'm surprised you even lasted 5 minutes brat," Vegeta said, "But now play times over."

 "I agree," Daikon said his voice deep, smiling softly. Vegeta's going to be in for a surprise. With a burst pf golden light Vegeta's shirt exploded exposing his bare chest. I saw a shimmer of light and observed that around his neck was a small pendant. The one I had given him, I couldn't help but smile a little. Turning my gaze over to Daikon I noticed he was still standing with his arms crossed.

 Electricity began surrounding him as powered up higher and higher. First his eyes burned a deep emerald. Slowly his hair stood up, and his clothes began to shred due to the current. It wasn't long before the tight shirt no longer clung to him and he too was bare chest. 

 His once jet black hair was now a blazing golden as he stood proudly before the older Saiya-jin. Vegeta's eyes went wide for a moment and then returned back to normal size as he spoke,

 "So you can turn super too," he smirked, "Now we'll see how strong you are."

***********************************************

 "Hold still," Chi-Chi said sternly. Wincing Daikon turned his head over to me with pleading eyes.

 "Sorry but there's nothing I can do," trying to hold back my laughter I exited the room and ran smack into Vegeta. Although I didn't fall from colliding into him, I fell down from laughing at him. 

 There he stood one arm bandaged; a patch on the cheek, his chest also contained a few bandages of its own. And he had this huge frown on his face. The sight was too much for me. He had underestimated Daikon and had gotten his sorry ass kicked for it. But Daikon himself was in pretty bad shape too. I forced my self from laughing and looked up to his eyes. Neither of us not knowing what to do or say I awkwardly stood up, and vanished around the bend. Once escaped from his sight I frantically began looking around dad. Granted our house wasn't that big but it still took a decent amount of time to find him. Both my parents were sitting in the basement looking through old albums.

 "Kami, she's changed so much," dad whispered through sobs. Mom just nodded unable to speak.

 "I knew she would grow up sometime but I didn't think she'd change this much," I didn't get it. I hadn't changed that much… had I?

 "When Vegeta was fighting Daikon earlier, the look in her eyes it was so… it looked like some kind of hunger, the same look Vegeta had when I first met him. Letting her go into space for two months was a mistake," Videl cried softly. Tears going her face like a stream going down a mountain. I couldn't bear to hear anymore so I ran out of the house swiftly and silently.

 Looking around I finally saw where I had taken myself. It was the spot Grandpa Goku and I would come for sparring when I was little. After he disappeared I had found myself coming to this place more and more often. Grandpa once told me that one day he would be gone and that if I ever needed someone to listen to me, I could find him here. And he would listen. I didn't pay attention to it first, refused to believe that he would die. But when he disappeared with the dragon almost three years ago, it felt as if a part of me had disappeared along with it. 

 Something inside of me told me that he would never come to this world again. Although that didn't stop me from believing that I would ever see him again. My parents were right. I had changed and I liked the person I had become. I loved my Saiya-jin side and it was the only thing that ever kept me from crying after Grandpa left. There was soft breeze when I realized someone had followed me. Turning my head I was shocked to find Vegeta there. He knew, he had heard. We both stood without a sound for a few moments. Steadily he began to walk towards me, stopping right in front of me. Our faces only inches apart.

 "Pan, never be ashamed of who you are," Vegeta softly spoke. I flung my arms around his neck, burying my face at the base of his neck. His neck was wet, and I was surprised to find out that they were my tears. This was the first time I had ever shown this weakness. And I had shown it to Vegeta.

*********************************

A/N: sappy I know, but I think I did a fairly well job. What do you think? please review.

Devilstitan


	5. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own db/z/gt.

A/N: hey sup guys? Again thanks for the reviews u people really brighten my day and so I take my hat off for you. I know that the last chapter was sappy but you got to have those once in a while. This is going to be a lime. Are limes rated R? Let me know. Enjoy!! 

Searching To Feel Your Soul

  By,

    Devilstitan

Chapter Four-And so it Begins…

******************************

 I lay quietly in his arms with my eyes closed. One arm clutching the collar of his shirt, the other on his shoulder. It was well after dark and both Vegeta and I lay silently on the grass in the open field. It felt good to be in his arms-almost right, as if it was meat to be. I could feel his eyes on me but didn't move. Moments passed before I pushed my head off his shoulder and sat up straight on his lap. I couldn't look at him, not after I had shown a weakness. Turning my head so I wouldn't have to see him I stared out into the darkness. His grip tightened around my waist. 

 "Uh so how did your arm heal so fast?" I asked trying to break the silence even though I knew the answer. 

 "Saiya-jins heal almost immediately," he huskily whispered into my ear. Good thing it was night or he would have seen that my face was blood red. Shakily standing up I finally turned my face and our gazes locked. There was something I his eyes that refused to let me pull away. Unconsciously I kneeled down on my hind legs.

 Once again our faces were inches apart. My mind was screaming for me to stop but my body seemed to have shut it out. Feeling his breath my heart began to quicken. His mouth covered mine as his tongue roamed freely in my mouth. His lips were warm and soft. Instantly my hand locked around his neck once more. Bringing his arms up he grasped my shirt taking me down with him.

 I broke our kiss to softly moan in his ear. It wasn't long before Vegeta's lips claimed mine a second time. After about 10 minutes our lungs began to demand air, stopping I took this opportunity to talk. But before I could say anything our tongues entwined again. I could fell him desperately beginning to tug at my shirt. That's when panic set in. Pushing him away I sat up on the grass again making sure that I was at least more than 3 feet away from him.

 "Vegeta…I-we shouldn't be doing this- we _can't be doing this," I answered to his confused look, "You have a wife and two kids, and I'm only 17," I reminded him. It was bad enough that we kissed; I mean dad was going to kill when he finds out; well somebody was going to die. How could he be so calm? Slowly Vegeta started advancing towards me and like before he put him arms around my body. Not wanting to get to close too him, I put my hands up on his chest. Putting his forehead against mine he softly spoke, _

 "Nobody will know it'll be our little secret." 

 "PAN! VEGETA!" I heard a voice roar. 

******************************************

A/N: that's it for this chapter till next time folks!

A/N: oh come on you didn't think that I would really do that did you.

At once Vegeta pulled away and looked keenly past me. Straight away I hurled my body around to find Daikon staring at us, mainly at Vegeta.

 "Where were you? Your parents were really worried. We've been looking for hours. And what is _he doing here?" he said furiously._

 "We were just discussing something," I said timidly hoping he would buy it. Kami, how long had he been standing there? How much had he heard? Avoiding eye contact, I looked at his forehead instead.

 "Well Vegeta your family has gone home I suggest that you do too. Come on Pan lets go," he firmly instructed. Weakly I said goodbye to Vegeta and slowly began to fly away. I could sense him watching me as I flew away. His gaze seemed to burn a hole through my heart. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Daikon hadn't shown up when he did.

**********************************

 Hastily I put on my pajamas and drew the blankets over me. The past few hours all appeared like a dream now.

 "What do you think you were doing?" Daikon demanded harshly.

 "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall strongly reminded me of a certain Saiya-jin.

 "Pan you went missing for hours, and then I find you with Vegeta _alone_ in the field at night. What do you think I mean?" 

 "Are you applying that I slept with him?" the look on his face told me that he did. I jumped out of my bed faster than the eye could see.

 "How could you think that?" I accused him. His face softened almost suddenly. He may acts like Vegeta sometimes but that didn't mean he didn't have a soft side for the people he cared for.  

 "You mean you didn't sleep with him?" his eyes brightened.

 "Of course I didn't sleep with him," but I did kiss him I added mentally.

 "But you kissed him didn't you?" he said with his eyes closed. It sounded more like a statement than a question. I just stood dumbly not aware of what to do.

 "You better know what you're getting yourself into kiddo," he said grinning and left through the window. I was totally amazed. 

 "And you better get some sleep, I heard your starting school soon," Daikon yelled from outside. I groaned. Just what I needed. 

*****************************

~~~~3rd person pov~~~

 "If you ask me I seriously don't like that guy," Trunks was droning on and on about Daikon, "I think he's too much like father."

 "I think he's cute," Bra stated while she sipped her soda. Trunks was lying on the couch flipping through channels it was his day off today. And Goten was just simply sitting watching the two siblings bicker about Daikon.

 "Oh come on Bra, what do you see in him? The guy's a killer," Trunks spoke.

 "Must run in the family for falling for killers," Goten snickered and was quieted when both Trunks and Bra shot him a death glare.

 "There's something odd about him, like he's hiding something," the purple demi Saiya-jin said thoughtfully. Bra just rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her soda. Dumping it into the garbage she walked out the room but stopped right at the frame.

 "You're too paranoid Trunks,"

 "And you're too trusting!" he yelled after his departing sister. Nobody noticed as the young black-haired demi Saiya-jin silently left the compounds of Capsule Corp. and headed over to Mount Pazou. 

****************************

~~~~Back to Pan's POV~~~~

 I felt the sunlight seep through my window. I yawned, stretching to see what time it was. The clock read 10:37. Rubbing my eyes I remembered last night's events. Oh god how was I ever going to face Vegeta again? Dismissing the thought I tiredly got up and went into the shower waiting for the hot water to come on.

 Stepping out of the shower I dressed in to my white gi and went downstairs for breakfast.

 "Oh good morning honey," Videl said happily.

 "What's so good about it?" I grumbled to myself. Mom didn't take any notice as she put down plates of food in front of me. I hungrily began to shuffle food down my throat.

 "Your father has taken Taikon to the city. He thinks that your friend should have a job," she told me.

 "Daikon mom, his name is Daikon," I corrected her, "And I don't see why he should have a job just yet, I mean Uncle Gotens about 30 and he still doesn't have one."

 "Actually Goten does have a job," trying to keep on a straight face I let her continue, "He owns s dojo in Satan City."

 "Why doesn't Daikon get a job there?"

 "I'm afraid your Uncle already has more than enough people working for him," Just then Goten walked in through the door.

 "Where have you been?" I asked.

 "Down at Capsule Corp. those two were arguing about Daikon," he replied shaking his head.

 "Oh?" mom raised an eyebrow.

 "Yeah, Bra thinks he's cute but Trunks doesn't trust him just yet. Thinks he's hiding something else."

 "I thought you had a dojo to take care of?" I reminded Goten.

 "Yikes I forgot about that, bye Panny, Videl," Goten exclaimed kissing me on the forehead and flying faster than the eye could follow to Satan City. I couldn't help but chuckle. He's always remained the same even when everybody else had changed. Like me, I gloomily told myself.

 "I think I'm going to go spend the night at Bra's," I informed my mother as I ran out the door.

 "Don't forget, you have school starting soon," she bellowed after me. Why did I say I was going to spend the might at Bra's? That meant Vegeta was going to be there, he'll probably walk in from training with nothing on except for his black slacks. A picture of Vegeta in his usual slacks popped into my mind. STOP IT! I scolded my self. You only kissed the guy once. Like that's any better. I'm doomed I said to myself as CC came into view.

 Not wanting to freak anyone out I landed in their back yard beside the gravity room. I blushed a deep scarlet when I saw Vegeta training at some Kamiforesaken gravity level in only the black slacks. Forcing my eyes to look somewhere else, I saw Trunks walking out the door towards his car.

 "Hey Trunks!" I yelled running up to him.

 "Hey Panny, I was heading over to Marrons for our date," he declared optimistically. Choosing to ignore what he called me I asked him where Bulma was. Looks like she was gone to some meeting and wouldn't be back till later. Phew, one less person to worry about. Hurriedly saying goodbye I headed over to Bra's bedroom.

 "Hey Bra,"

 "Pan is Daikon with you?" she asked, her eyes holding curiosity.

 "No…why?" I look at her suspiciously.

 "No reason," flopping down on her bed, she began telling me her "exciting" day at the mall. My mind started thinking thoughts about Vegeta. I wonder what he looks like without any clothes on. What was I thinking!? He was older than Grandpa. Although his body definitely didn't show it, Bulma was lucky to have him. Hearing giggling I snapped back into reality.

 "What?" I asked annoyed.

 "It's just *giggle* I never thought I'd ever catch you spaced out," Bra giggled.

 "I fail to see what's so funny," I watched as her giggles turned into laughter.

 "You sounded just like dad" she said through fits of laughter. Angry I stormed out of the room, unaware of where I was taking myself. What the heck was so funny? So what if I zoned out? It was nothing to chortle at. Stopping I took in the sight of where I had stormed off to. I was standing inside the gravity room with even knowing it. I ducked barely missing a fist came flying towards my face. Taking this as an invitation to spar, I started launching punches.

***3 Three Hours Later***

***3rd person POV***

A/N: Upcoming scene is a lemon so if you find this offensive I suggest you leave. You've been warned

 "You've gotten better," Vegeta commented.

 "Thanks," Pan replied quietly. Getting up, she headed towards the door. Before Pan could get out, she was stopped by Vegeta standing between her and the route to freedom.

 "We aren't done yet," he said smirking.

 "We aren't?" she squeaked. Pan watched nervously as the windows closed and the door got locked. Shaking his head no, Vegeta stepped closer. Not knowing what to do, she stepped backwards.

 "We still have to finish what we started last night," he purred.

 "Vegeta you know we can't" but she was cut off as his mouth once again devoured hers. All doubts soon left her mind.

 "Vegeta what if Bra hears us," Pan said stopping for air.

 "She won't, the room is sound proof," he reassured her. Pan moaned as Vegeta trailed butterfly kissed down her neck. It didn't take much effort to tear her gi off since most of it was already destroyed from earlier. Pan blushed as she saw Vegeta's eyes trail down her body. Nobody ever had ever looked at her like that before. 

 Gently laying her on the floor he went back to work. Vegeta kissed her again, far rougher this time. Pan's hands worked themselves around his body and were shocked to find a furry appendix like Daikons instead of bare skin when she slid her hands into his shorts. 

 Grabbing his tail with one hand Pan started rubbing it with other. This time it was Vegeta's turn to moan in pleasure. She let go of his tail to catch her breath. Pan frantically began pulling at his shorts, trying to get them off. With Vegeta's help, she managed to get them off and blushed when she saw his manhood. Vegeta just smirked. Lowering himself onto pan again, he brought up one hand and placed it on the ground beside the female Saiya-jin to steady himself.  He spread open apart her legs and positioned himself. Pan shut her eyes tightly 'Kami this is going to hurt' she thought to her self. Vegeta slowly entered her pushing past her barrier but he wasn't prepared for the ear splitting scream that came from underneath him. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, Vegeta quickly shoved his tongue down her throat. Pan dug her nails into Vegeta's back once she sensed him enter. She felt her scream drown as the pain slowly left her and was replaced by a sensual feeling. Vegeta started slowly at first then began thrusting faster and faster. Soon they were moving faster then the eye could see. Pan held her breath as she neared her climax. It wasn't long before her climax was released along with Vegeta's. The older and sweaty Saiya-jin collapsed on top of her. 

 The last thought that hit Pan before sleep over took her was 'Kami I just lost my virginity to Vegeta. Now I'm positive somebody's going to die.' 

***********************************

A/N: okay that was really the end this time. Keep in my its my first lemon. I'm kind of lost on where to start on the next chapter so I could really use some suggestions. Also should I base Vegeta's and Bulma's marriage on lust? Let me know.

Devilstitan


	6. Falling In Love

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt

A/N: can't thank you guys enough for the great reviews. When I read them I smiled so much that my mouth started hurting. If any of you know where I can find 'The P/V Affair' please let me know. I've only gotten up to chapter sixteen and the site I go on to read doesn't update anymore so if you know a site where I can find it, tell me alright? My last chapter was longer than usual eh? Well R&R.

Searching To Feel Your Soul

   By,

     Devilstitan

Chapter Five-Falling In Love

********************************

 I tossed and turned in my bed trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep. My body was aching all over. The episode of me and Vegeta in the Gravity room kept playing over and over in my head. How could I be so dense? I slept with a man who was older than my grandfather. And here I was in a guest bedroom in his house. With his daughter sleeping in the next room. 

 We were lucky Bra came in after we had finished dressing. I blushed remembering the scene. I told her I was just sparring, which was partially true. But for the explanation of Vegeta's tail, I have a feeling he just made up some Saiya-jin philosophy. Bulma had arrived home about an hour past the ordeal. For a woman in her early sixties she didn't look so bad. Her hair was a lighter blue and there were gray streaks going through. Why was I thinking about Bulma anyways? Because she's Vegeta's wife and he's the man you slept with. I mentally answered my own question. 

 Ever since the kiss incident, I think I may have developed feelings for the full-blooded Saiya-jin. My throat goes strangely dry, and my voice somewhat goes higher than normal. Is it possible to have fallen in love with the Prince so fast? Sighing I rejected the thought as ridiculous and wrapped the blankets closer around my body in an attempt to get some sleep.

********************************

  Walking down the stairs I could already hear the loud crunching noises coming from the kitchen. My weighted clothes hung loosely around my body. I always kept an extra pair in Bra's room for emergencies. Entering the room, I disappointedly noticed that the only seat was next to Vegeta.  Sitting at the table beside him I waited patiently for my breakfast. Trunks was also present, Bra it seemed was gone to the mall as usual.

 I stared disgusted at Trunks as I saw him wolf down most of his food without even swallowing. He must have picked it up from Goten. Vegeta, however was a little bit better, at least he was chewing his food. Where do I come up with these thoughts?

 I watched intently as Bulma put several plates down in front of me, before returning to her own seat. Eagerly I began devouring the food. For a moment I thought I felt something silky brush against my leg. A few minuets later I felt something furry wrap around my thigh. Trying my best not to scream I cautiously looked below the table. I nearly cried out in surprise.  Vegeta's tail had smugly bound itself all over my leg.

 "Something wrong Pan?" Trunks asked inquiringly.

 "No, nothing," 

 "Well I got to run, see ya." 

 I nervously waved as he walked out. I would have told Vegeta to get his lousy tail off me but his wife was still in the room. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I could see him slightly smirking. 

 The bastard.

 An idea started forming in my brain. Still eating with one hand I lowered the other one so it was beneath the table. Grabbing it like I did the previous night I gently stroked it downwards. I closely watched for his reaction. He stopped his hand which was mid-way to his mouth. His eyes narrowed a little and he put on an unreadable face, as if he was trying not to groan out loud. Smirking faintly I rubbed it harder.

 "Listen I gotta get to work Vegeta, try not to destroy the house while I'm gone." Bulma simply stated as she left the room not bothering to notice the expression on his face. Vegeta dropped his bowl on the table and closed his eyes as I continued to massage his furry appendage. His moans of pleasure reminded me of last night. Getting excited I unconsciously began running my fingers deeper and deeper in the fur.

 "Onna…" he growled so softly I could barely hear him. His breath speedily became ragged as did my own. I couldn't stop myself from rubbing his tail. My body wouldn't let me. The feeling that was vibrating through me was so serene, never had I felt so calm and excited at the same time. Perhaps what I had for Vegeta was love after all my mind suggested. 

 No it was only lust and no more, I argued with my brain. Vegeta snaked his arms around my waist, taking me on his lap and pressing me up against his body as I continually caressed his furry limb. 

 It was kind of odd, sitting in a chair, squashed against his body and all the while stroking the tail that had started it all. Turning my torso around, I laid down my head on his chest. Bringing my hands closer to the base of the tail I gently squeezed it. Automatically the Prince hid his face at the base of my neck, taking in deep breaths.

 I could hear him growling softly when I finally let go of his tail. His steel-like grip refused to let me place my body the way I wanted. So I sat there like before, in his arms once more. Hearing chuckling both of us abruptly turned our heads in the direction of the noise. Beside the balcony door stood none other than Daikon. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Vegeta didn't even bother to let go of me. Both of us sat dumbstruck.

 "Sorry did I interrupt something?" Daikon grinned. Vegeta scowled rotating his gaze to me and then to Daikon. A smirk then crept on to his features.

 "No, in fact we were just finishing up," he replied pulling me into a kiss. I was shocked to say the least. I had not expected that from Vegeta. The next five minutes was all hazy too me. I had been caught kissing Vegeta, and of all the people it had to be Daikon. I would never hear the end of it.

**********************************************

A/N: I know that was short but I'm too tired to type anymore. Sorry guys! I can barely keep my eyes open right now. I think I'm gonna go to sleep again yawn bye. Oh yeah and review please.

Devilstitan


	7. Jealousy Strikes The Saiyajin Prince

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt

A/N: hey guys. Yeah I know the last chapter was short but I was really tired I wanted to post something up. I just realized that this is kind of like 'The P/V Affair'. Pan goes to a party, has sex with Vegeta, the next day runs into Trunks, and goes to the gravity room yadda yadda yadda. I apologize for that, I hadn't realized until now. Well review please.

Searching To Feel Your Soul

    By, 

      Devilstitan

Chapter Six-Jealousy Strikes the Saiya-jin Prince

***********************

 "Stop laughing," I shouted as I threw a small ki blast aiming for Daikons head. He was still amused about the scene he had caught me in. After kissing me Vegeta just walked out of the room to train like nothing had happened. I looked at Daikon. A few days on Earth and he was already so carefree when not only two months ago he wouldn't even smile.

 "So did you find a job?" I questioned in hopes of changing the subject. His face serious again Daikon answered,

 "I refuse to get a job on this mud ball of a planet. The pay of a Bounty Hunter is far better than any shit you get paid here." 

 I nodded in agreement. We were on our way back to Mount Pazou.  Upon seeing the two familiar houses we slowly descended downwards. Daikon crossed his arms like so many times before. 

 "Oh you're back Pan, hello Daikon," Mom greeted warmly as we entered the room, "Bulma called from work and invited us to the formal party she's having in the evening." 

 I frowned trying to remember mine and Bra's conversation the earlier night. I couldn't recall her mentioning anything about a formal party. Oh well… I looked up at the clock. "12:47" I muttered under my breath.

 "That means we have several hours before the party," he concluded. Nodding I went to my room, to change into something a little less weighted. Hopping back downstairs I noticed Daikon was wearing one of dad's old training suits, the ones that were identical to Piccolo's. 

 "Let's go," I simply said before flying out the door.

***********************

 Several hours later we walked in through the door muddy and exhausted. Looking like a pair of kids that had been rolling in the mud.

 "What happened to you two!?" Videl shrieked. Both of us covered our ears in pain, "we have to be there in less than an hour." Hurrying us to get cleaned and changed, she didn't make an effort to listen to our explanation. 

 "Well how do I look?" I asked twirling my body around. I was wearing a sleeveless blood red dress which stopped halfway down my thigh. It was a little tight around my chest but got looser as it got near the end. Daikon hardly showed any interest as he tried to fix his tie. Steadily walking up to him I batted his hands away showing him how to do it properly. 

 He was wearing black dress pants, a white collar shirt with a black vest, and a black tie to go with it. The tail was wrapped neatly around his waist acting like a belt. Above all I thought Daikon looked pretty cute in it. Not to mention his scar kind of gave him a shape edge to him.    

 "Pan I want to talk to you about my uncle," he established referring to Vegeta, "I know that you two were sexually involved the previous night. First I thought that you would only go as far as to kiss him but… I guess I was wrong." His brows furrowed in thought.

 "You do realize he's older than your father, heck he's old enough to be your grandfather. In human terms of course, but in Saiya-jin terms you two would be only a few years apart if we considered you in human terms," why was he telling me this? Did he have a point? "But that's beside the point. I'm positive your family will not approve and neither will Vegeta's but I am willing to lend you my support as a friend," a gin appeared on my face, "Although I ask that you do not get too close to him tonight." 

 I fiercely pulled him into a tight embrace. Motioning towards the door we set out to Capsule Corp in the back of my parent's car. I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting night.

*************************

 I stretched my arms getting out of the car. Needless to say the drive was long. We now stood in front of a large dome building. I guess it was about half the size of Capsule. We started our way in being acknowledged by Bulma at the entrance.

 "So glad you could make, everyone's inside already get going," she ushered us in the building. I felt guilty every time I saw Bulma. Knowing that I had betrayed her by sleeping with her husband. I immediately rid of the thought as Daikon guided me inside. It was huge! The ceiling stretched as far the eye could see and it reminded me of a ball room. In the centre there was a dance floor.

 I saw Bra and the others near the buffet table off to the side. Looking around the room I spotted Vegeta in the corner as usual. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall with the infamous smirk plastered on his face. I felt his gaze trail down my body. This sent shivers down my spine, taking a deep breathe I leaned closer to Daikon. 

 "Oh come let's go grab something to eat," I said shakily.

 "No… you go on ahead," I followed his eyes to Bra. So he had an interest in her after all. 

 "You're gonna hit on your cousin," I teased.

 "No," he scowled. Laughing lightly I watched Daikon walk over and try to make an attempt at a conversation. I joined Trunks and Goten who stood a little farther away once they saw Daikon approaching. Trunks seemed to be giving him a death glare, while Goten stuffed his face at the buffet table.

 "Hey guys," I said cheerfully. The purple haired demi Saiya-jin just hmphed and walked away. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was so worked up about. 

"Goten-kun, come dance," Bra smiled dragging him off to the dance floor. I knew what she was up to, probably trying to make Daikon jealous if he liked her then she would know. I saw Daikon shoot Uncle Goten a murderous glare.

 "It's not like you can dance anyways," I pointed out.

 "How do you know?" 

 "Oh, Come on you would never dance," I said rolling my eyes. Then much to my surprise he pulled me onto the dance floor holding me firmly like I was going to be blown away by the lightest winds. Placing my hands on his shoulder I let him lead us through the dance. Feeling eyes upon us I gazed around the room. Sure enough my father was staring at us with his eyes wide open and mouth hanging open. Guess he never thought that his little girl would grow up so soon, but he wasn't the only one gawking at us, I smirked when I glanced at Vegeta. He no longer had his smirk plastered on his face but instead a deep frown.

 Daikon saw this too and pulled me closer to him, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His hands traveled a little lower down my back. Wanting to tease the Saiya-jin Prince more I rested my head on his chest as we danced closer to him. 

 Looking back at Vegeta I locked onto his eyes. It looked like he was ready to tear someone apart. I knew he couldn't do anything so Daikon softly pressed my tail spot. Unable to stop myself I let out a soft purr just loud enough for the three of us to hear. I watched as Vegeta walked out the door and felt his ki rise a little. Satisfied my partner let go of me and chuckled as he walked away. I kind of felt bad, I had no idea he would get so worked up about it. Turning around to go back to the food table I accidentally ran into Gohan.  

 "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he growled in a dangerously low tone.

 "Dancing what else Daddy," hearing no reply I went on, "I'm going to go home now, after all I wouldn't want to be late on my first day of school would I?" Going outside I quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. With a burst of energy I flew off. 

 I was home within a matter of minutes. The window to my room was always open just in case of and emergency. Silently sliding into my room I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was not aware of the other presence in the room. A hand pressed against my mouth and the other hand tightly wrapped around my waist bringing me close to the kidnapper's chest. 

 "What the hell do you think you were doing?" a voice hissed reminding me of my father. The voice felt familiar. Spinning me around I gasped when I saw who it was. A very pissed off Vegeta was gripping me. Looking straight in his eyes I saw the anger, pain, hurt and jealousy? 

 "W-what do you?" I pathetically stuttered. 

 Growling from low in his throat, he roughly pushed me against the wall and answered,

 "You belong to me, and nobody touches what is mine," he sneered. I started trembling in his grip. 

 "I don't belong to you," I replied pushing him away.

 "You will after tonight," he eyed me possessively. I couldn't fight him as he pressed himself against me. His kisses were hot and demanding, his tongue forced my mouth to open. I slithered in to his mouth making the Prince moan out loud. Gently laying me down on the soft bed, Vegeta moved over me. Unzipping my dress with his hands he trailed butterfly kisses down my already sweaty face. Clawing at his shirt I easily took it off along with his pants. Both of us were in our underwear now. I felt his tail curl around my forearm. 

 Breaking our kiss he pulled off both of our remaining garments. I nearly jumped out of my skin as Vegeta slowly entered me. He began thrusting slowly. My hands clutched his shoulders while his hands clung to my hips. I began moving my hips along, in a rhythmic way. I arched my back at the intense feelings that flowed through me. I dug my nails into his back as he started to move faster and faster. Crying out in pleasure I tugged at his tail making his purr loudly. 

 Without warning he lowered his head and bit me at the base of my neck, a sting of pain shot through me but was soon replaced by the dizzy feeling I got when the full blooded Saiya-jin drank the blood greedily. I had an urge to bite him back and could not ignore it. Taking a deep breath I buried my sharp fangs into his soft neck. I lapped hungrily at the blood. Vegeta threw back his head and groaned in pleasure. Panting he rested his head on my chest still inside of me. Rolling to the side Vegeta pulled me up to him wrapping his arms and tail around me protectively. Little did I know I that I had just mated with the older Saiya-jin.

***************************************

A/N: Well what did you think? Review kay?

IMPORTANT!! MUST READ: I just want to tell you that this IS going somewhere. It's not pointless.

Devilstitan


	8. To Sacrifice Everything

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt.

A/N: hey guys. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I need some suggestions and ideas on this story. If you can think of anything LET ME KNOW.  I kinda had a writers block. I knew what was going to happen (of course) but couldn't put it into words. Next chapter will be a lot better I promise. Well review. Oh and also read my other fic and review for that also please. 

Searching To Feel Your Soul

     By,

       Devilstitan

 Chapter Seven-To Sacrifice Everything…

*******************************

  He was gone… I sighed turning over in my bed. I know it was only the second time but I felt drawn to him now. I was empty without him. Gently I rubbed the scar he gave me during our busy night. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was more than just a scar, that it meant something more.

 "Pan, are you awake?" my friend called out. Opening my eyes I sat up on my bed facing Daikon. His eyes held disbelief as he stared at my neck. He quickly walked over to the bed all the while shaking his head. 

 "No…I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, "Pan I told to stay away from him tonight. Look what he's done!" I didn't understand, it was just a scar. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

 "Pan!" he said shaking me, "Do you know what he did?!" 

 Numbly I shook my head waiting for an answer. "Vegeta mated with you, he's claimed you you're his now. Did you bite him back?" he said more gently to me. I saw sorrow and disappointment in Daikons eyes when I looked up at him.

 "Y-yes," I shamefully whispered. How could this be? Was it true, had we mated?  The thought was forgotten as I felt unusually nauseous. Pushing my way past Daikon I ran to the bathroom just reaching the toilet in time as all my in sides came out. Daikon was by my side in a flash patting my back in a soothing way. He curiously put his hand over my abdomen like searching for something. His brows furrowed in concentration as his eyes once again widened in surprise.

 "He's made you pregnant," he whispered softly.

 "W-what?" I stuttered. He arose and strolled back into the room standing by the window. I followed. 

 "You've mated with my uncle, and now you're pregnant. Guess that would make you my aunt huh?" he smiled weakly. I hugged him tightly putting my arms around his shoulder from the back. "Use one of those tests to make sure though, I might be wrong."

 I watched him leave through the window silently and then went to my own bed, curling up into a ball as I lay. A baby… Kami how was I suppose to care for it? I'm only 17, 18 in a few days. How am I going to tell my parents?

*****************************

 He came again two days after. There was a sort of a hungry look in his eyes when he stepped in through the open window. He walked over to me and gingerly cupped my face with his hands locking our eyes. I had never seen so much need for comfort in his eyes before. It almost possessed a childlike wonder to them. He soon found my tongue and raped my mouth of its innocence. 

 His hands wandered up and down my back stopping at my waist. Meanwhile I was clinging to his body with my hands clutching his hair. Vegeta gently took off my nightgown pleased to find I wasn't wearing any underwear this time. His fingers trailed over the bite mark making me shiver in his arms. Laying me down on the bed I took off his clothes and began our busy night. Something didn't feel right though…

****************************

 I looked at his onyx eyes which where gazing back at me. I had covered the mark on my neck with a small patch claiming that I had gotten hurt while I was sparring. You couldn't really see Vegeta's, thank Kami. It was my 18th birthday party and everyone was here. I hadn't seen Vegeta since the night we became mates. Daikon was staring at us intently, especially at Vegeta. I sighed and returned back to eating the food set in front of me. 

 "Gohan I think the phone is ringing," I heard my mother say. My dad jogged into the house to receive it. I tensed when I felt his ki wander in my room. At that point his ki went through the roof. Gohan stormed out of the house glaring dangerously towards me. 

 "What is this?!" he shouted throwing the white box at me. My eyes froze on it. It was the pregnancy tests I bought to make sure I was having a baby. Daikon moved closer to us and Vegeta's eyes lit up when he saw the box.

 "Are you pregnant?!" he yelled again as everyone stood shocked. I forced my self to look at his eyes when I nodded. All I saw was a blur of his hand as he struck me on the cheek. Nobody seemed to care, they all knew of my father's power when he got mad. I unconsciously held my stinging cheek with one hand. 

 "Who was it?!" he bellowed, "how could you be pregnant?! You're only 18 for Kami's sake." He raised his hand again to strike; I tightly closed my eyes and waited. But it never came, all I heard were gasps. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up to find Vegeta standing in front of me with one arm raised to stop my father's hit. There was a deep scowl on his face as he glared murderously at the younger Saiya-jin.

"Get out of my way Vegeta!" Gohan seethed. Vegeta's eyes traveled over to me and then back over to Gohan.

 "No," he said firmly. What he said next changed my life more than ever, "Nobody touches my mate." My father was clearly taken back by this. He stood there in utter shock like so many others of our friends and family. I could see Bulma cover up her mouth as she tried to choke back sobs. Gratefully Daikon appeared behind me and pulled me into a protective embrace.

 "No… No," Gohan chanted shaking his head in disbelief, "Pan would never… not with a monster."

 "See for your self," Vegeta said calmly. Turning around he gently took off the small patch to reveal two sets of teeth marks. Bulma's sobs turned to cries as mother tried to comfort her but it was no use. I knew she had emotionally broken down.

 "YOU WHORE!" Bra shrieked running into the house.

 "Bra wait," Goten called after her desperately before running off to find her. My father's shock quickly reverted back to anger. Vegeta was quick to act however; I watched as he back-handed my dad and knocked him out.

 "Are you alright?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

 "Y-yes," I shakily said standing up from the ground. This can't be happening, not on my birthday. Now everybody thinks I'm a slut.

 "Pan we need to talk," Videl managed out. Sighing she turned around to face me. In her eyes I could see all the pain, hurt, anger and confusion mixed up.

 "Why?" I thought for a moment before replying.

 "I…it felt right Mom," the words rolled off my tongue.

 "Get out…" she said solemnly, "you're no longer welcomed here."

 I hastily walked back outside tearing welling up in my eyes. Nobody seemed to understand. Was it so wrong to love someone that every time you're with them they make you forget your worries and troubles? That you're willing to sacrifice everything just to see them? To hold them? I stopped dropping on my knees holding my head while tear openly spilled. I couldn't hold it anymore. Couldn't take it anymore. I didn't notice Bulma had left with Daikon escorting her back to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself or the fact that my father had once again regained consciousness.

 "Pan," My mate shouted running towards me.

 "Don't touch me!" I yelled backing away from him. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I uttered these words,

 "This was a mistake Vegeta, I don't love you."  I didn't want to do this to Vegeta but there was no other choice. He had let go of everything to be with me and I had thrown it back in his face. I desperately wanted him to hold me right me now but we were hurting too many people. It wasn't right; this had to stop even if it was too late.

 His eyes fixed onto my mine and refused to pull away.

 "I don't believe this," Vegeta growled, "Ik und vah hak ni sol tiri ket!" He roared at me in our native tongue, I couldn't believe what he said. Although feeling his emotions right through our bond I didn't dare go near him. Growling irritably he shot off into the air. I sank back to the ground and cried softly. What had I done? 

***************************

 A month passed and I heard nothing about Vegeta except that he had moved back into Capsule Corp. I stayed at Grandma Chi-Chi's although everyone kept their distance from me like I was a walking bomb. Uncle Goten hardly ever talked to me anymore and my parents refused to even look at me. Grandma was thrilled with the fact that she was going to have great-grandchildren. 

 Late in the week I started feeling hollow. Like a part of me was missing. Then I started yearning, but I'm not sure for what. I just thought it was because of the pregnancy and thought no more of it. Sometimes I would go two or three days without eating and rarely sleeping. I miss Vegeta most of all. His soft touches, passionate kisses and the mid-night coloured eyes made me almost go insane thinking about him.

 I had no contact with the outside world however Grandma hired a tutor seeing how I wasn't allowed to go outside anymore unless someone went with me. I was almost glad, because I know if I had the choice that I would go straight to him even if I didn't want to. I had brought this upon myself and there was no one to blame except me. Now I sat on my bed curled up into a ball as Daikon watched me with concerned eyes. He told me Bra was more than ever fierce with me for falling for her father and blamed me for everything that happened. It never occurred to me why Daikon and my best friend spent all their time together.

 He had also explained to me how the mark worked. I could now talk telepathically with Vegeta but could not do so since out bond was not strong enough. Daikon told me it was probably a good thing because mated Saiya-jins couldn't stay away from each other very long. When I asked how come Bulma wasn't mated to Vegeta he replied that even though Saiya-jins found other species desirable they cannot mate or bond with them. I could also sense his feelings and emotion. And right now I could feel that anger was welling inside of him like a balloon. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt so empty aside from the baby growing inside of me with each passing day.   

 Slowly I drifted off into the darkness.

*****************************

A/N: I was going to write what happened next but decided to save that for the next chapter. Well you know what to do.

Devilstitan


	9. Meet Geta

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt.

Enjoy!! I put a lot of effort into this chapter.

Searching To Feel Your Soul

     By,

        Devilstitan

_        Five years have passed since Son Pan's birthday and the incident that tore her heart apart. Bra and Daikon discovered feelings for each other and married two years later and now have a son named Gosion (Go-tion) at the age of three. Trunks and Marron married three years after the incident. Their little girl who is one is called Silk. Marron insisted that she be called Silk and not Panties. After many years Goten still is not married or even engaged (big surprise there). Instead he chose to look after his elderly mother and continue running his dojo. Vegeta, after many months returned to the doorstep of Capsule Corporation. He has lived there for the previous 4 ½ years._

_  It is certain Bulma forgave him and his deeds but both show no kinds of affection towards each other. The happy lives they once lived are no more. However more they try to put on false smiles and act carefree, they are sadly the opposite. Vegeta has no knowledge of his youngest son and thinks he has no sole purpose to live life at all. Daikon is distant from his newly found group of friends and family and more than often is found at __Mount__Pazou__. Trunks is frequently engrossed in his work as President of the largest Corporation in the world. _

_ Although he is seemingly seen as the world's 'Perfect Father'. All is not well in this happy delusional world. Events are about to unfold as the families reunite and celebrate old times. Nothing will ever be the same once the father meets his son. Nor will they be the same once the son meets the world…_

Chapter Eight –Meet Geta

**************************************

 I stood in my room staring out into the backyard through the window. Daikon towered over a young boy; he appeared to be teaching the child how to use his tail as an advantage in battle. I knew I shouldn't be letting the boy train at such an early age; after all he was only five. If you haven't figured it out yet, he's my son. He inherited his grandpa's intelligent eyes along with the colour that betrayed his Saiya-jin heritage along with the tail that never seems to stop twitching. The boy's hair however was a cross between his great-grandfather's and his father's hair. It looked grandpa's hair except it went upwards almost like a flame. I had named him Geta; I thought it sounded kind of cute. Of course my parents disapproved right away but I gave up trying to please them years ago.

 "Geta!" I yelled out the window. He turned his gaze over to me.

 "Yes Momma?" he asked flying over with innocence only a child could posses.

 "Go get ready for the party you know how your great-grandma makes a fuss about this," his eyes lit up as soon as the words left my mouth. Did I mention it was his 5th birthday today? As a gift I promised him he could start his training. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Goten always attended the parties not because they had too but because they had grown fond of him.

 At first my parents refused to even look at him but after a few weeks Grandma had to literally drag them over and force them to look. When my parents first held him I knew from that moment on they wouldn't trade him for the world despite who the father was.

 "You know, you're grandma invited a couple of more people than usual," Daikon spoke shifting uneasily under my watch. Realization hit me like a rock! She wouldn't…

 "You would have to face them sooner or later," he said pulling me in to a hug and resting his face on my head. Truth be told I hadn't seen anybody outside my family but Daikon since my 18th birthday. I fingered the scat on my neck thoughtfully. The bond between Vegeta and I was very weak. At times I could feel his pains but that rarely ever happened.

 After all these years I couldn't decide whether or not I loved him. At numerous occasions I would find myself awake in the dark remembering his soft touches and warm kisses.__

"I'm gonna go home before Bra kicks me out of the bed again," Daikon said softly letting go and taking to the air. Within moments all you could see was the vapor trail he left behind. I turned around heading downstairs. Only stopping abruptly in front of the door when I heard a voice.

 'Onna…' I grew a faint smile.

 'Vegeta…'   

********************************

 Everyone was due to arrive soon. I doubted they know anything about Geta, probably thought this was just another get-together party. 

 "Pan why aren't you ready yet? They'll be here soon and you haven't seen them in nearly five years!" Grandma scolded when she walked into the room and saw me pacing the room back and forth nervously. I was up in my room in a flash when I heard the first ring.

 "Hello Bulma. How've you been?" hearing my grandma greet them I tensed even more. Sighing I open the closet and began looking through the clothes. I thought about going downstairs in a fighting gi so it would look like I had just been training and couldn't care less if they were here. Maybe it would ease the tension that would surely build up, but immediately dismissed the idea when Chi-chi's image popped into my mind. Finally settling with a sleeveless black dress which stopped at my knees I took a deep breath and slugged ever so slowly down the stairs. So many voices were down there now. Oh Kami! I can't do this. But it was too late too turn back now fore I was standing timidly at the bottom of the staircase. 

All conversation ceased when I entered the kitchen/living room. My eyes flickered around the room; there were a few new parties to the usual company. They were children. Small children, all younger than Geta. I automatically figured out which one was Daikons kid.

 He couldn't be any older than three. The little guy had hair shooting upwards, all black except for the purple streaks that shot through his hair like fire. Being a Saiya-jin he obviously had black eyes. I could tell he was shy by how the boy clung on to Daikon's leg. Daikon had brought him over once. A few months after he was born. I remembered him mention his son's name. What was it? Gosion that was it. The child had been named Gosion. 

 Looking over beside him I spotted a tiny baby girl. I was guessing she was two. Trunk's kid. Not much interesting about her. Long black hair, black eyes, adorable chubby face. I think they had named her Silk. So what was missing? Ahh yes, the tail. I had grown so accustomed to Geta's tail that I almost never noticed that neither of the kids had tails.

Everybody wore blank expressions and that's when I caught a glimpse of him off into the corner standing like a statue. When I looked at him again it seemed as if something had triggered inside me. As if I had woken from a long sleep. A swirl of emotions over took my body, pain, sorrow, happiness, anger, excitement, but most of all-love. 

 Love towards a man who I was forbidden to have.

 "Momma," squeaked a voice. I felt a tugging at my side and was almost relieved to find Geta there. "Who are all these funny looking people?" he asked. I glanced back up to find shocked faces everywhere.

 "Momma? Whose is he?" Trunks spoke with distaste. I expected this from them. His question had been vague but I understood.

 "I'm Geta, what's your name? Why do you have such funny looking hair? Don't you have a colouring book to colour in?" Geta said all in once breath with childlike innocence, "Are you gay?" He added sounding like it was an afterthought. That's the last time I send him somewhere alone with Goten again. 

 "Geta…You had the nerve to name him that aft-" Trunks fumed but was cut short by a gruff voice. 

 "Quiet boy, she can name the brat whatever she wants. Tis' no concern of yours." All heads turned to the little corner amazed to have heard Vegeta speak in my defense. I was shocked too. I thought after all this time that he stopped caring…Everybody stared at him waiting for another comment but it never came. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. A pose he had never really given up.

 "He's my son," I spoke softly. Trunks eyes flashed murder but remained silent.

"Geta these are…some of my old friends," I explained kneeling down to his height. He nodded his looking around the room for a better look at the strangers. Geta's eyes lingered on Vegeta for a few moments and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as if trying to remember where he had seen Vegeta.

 "Can I open my presents now Momma?" he asked suddenly staring at me with eagerness.

"Presents? You meant it's your birthday? Oh Kami, I didn't bring anything. Hey tell you what you tell me now what you want and the next time I came I'll give it to you," Surprisingly it was Bulma who spoke. I stared at her in amazement. I suspected that when she met Geta she would absolutely despise him.

 "Mmmmm…Can you get me fighting gi?" Geta questioned.                                                              

 "Ahh….why would you want that?" Bulma asked with confusion.

 "Momma said that when I'm five I can start training. And that I'll need a new training gi because she has none," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The blue-haired woman was more than happy to concur. I could tell what thoughts were running through everyone's minds. 'Why the hell is Pan training him at such an early age? He's too young to fight.' 

 "How about we go open your presents now Geta," I answered his long forgotten question. The shouts of excitement that came from him was enough to wake the dead and make them wish they were dead again. His joy was evident as he ran to the living room faster than the eye could see followed by family and friends. I turned around to get a drink but came face to face with Vegeta.

 "What?" I asked hotly. He frowned at me before speaking.

 "Why was I not informed that I had a son?" he said angrily. 

 "Gee, you never asked," I snorted, sarcasm dripping in my voice as I walked past the Saiya-jin prince and over to the fridge. 

 "Do not play with me Onna," he sneered pushing me against the fridge. I think I'm going to faint. He was standing so close that I could feel his breath. 

 "Don't forget, no matter how long we are apart you will _always_ belong to me," he hissed in my ear. Curiously he sniffed the air like he was trying to find something. Taking a deep breath I roughly pushed him away.

 "You haven't been with another male?" Vegeta said slightly confused and surprised but nonetheless pleased. I shook my head no. 

 Vegeta smirked shoving me to the fridge door again. His hands were at the sides of my head. The furry tail wrapped around my thigh no sooner than before Vegeta's face appeared before mine. We were nose to nose now. Oh dear Kami, this is not happening this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment now.

"Onna…no matter how long you think this is over between us….you are sadly mistaken. We are mates until the end of time don't you ever forget that!" he murmured against my lips. Deep down I knew he was right. I belong to him forever. 

 It surprised me though that I was being cold towards him instead of the other way around; after all I was the one who had left him. Guess my heart decided if I was cold towards him and pretended not to care that I would eventually really stop caring. But the stupid bastard brought me back to reality reminding me of how I'm his forever.

Vegeta gently let go of me and stalked in to the living room where everyone was gathered. I held onto the countertop for support seeing how my jittery legs could no longer hold my weight. He cared! My heart and soul rejoiced at the thought…I slowly got up and joined my family.

***********************************

 Lying down on the silky grass I thought about the day's events. After our little encounter in the kitchen I didn't talk to Vegeta for the rest of the party. Nor did I talk to anybody else for that matter. Trunks and Bra kept their distance from me and Bulma could barely smile at me without having tears well up. The rest of the guests weren't that great either. 

 Poor Gosion got a bruise the size of a small fist by Geta who apparently thought every three year old knew how to fight. I noticed through out the party that neither of them were too fond of each other. Gosion made fun of Geta's tail while my son made fun of the fact of how weak he was. Like father like son I suppose.

 "I wish you were here Grandpa," I solemnly cried to the wind, "what would you say to Vegeta and me?" My voice turned to a whisper. "Life's funny eh? It's not everyday you fall in love with the person who's known you since before you could even walk or talk and has seen you grow up before their very eyes." I sat up hugging my knees to my chest tightly. Resting my chin on top of my knees I stared at the black void above me. 

 "Why can't I let this go? I don't want to let him know how much I care Grandpa," I whispered to the heavens, "I don't…" 

 Closing my eyes I let out a heavy sigh. Why couldn't life be simple? Why couldn't I just be a normal 23 years old? I didn't ask for my Saiya-jin blood. I didn't want it anymore. More than ever I wished to have a normal life. But then again what is a normal life really? Was it to be carefree just like Uncle Goten was? Or is it to be absorbed in your work life like Trunks? Or maybe it was meant to be miserable and torture like how I am? I changed. I came to that conclusion years ago. The people around me stayed the same. I have a son now. At least one good thing came out of it.

"You don't what?" A voice I knew all too well sounded. I knew who it was before I even turned my head to look.

 "V-Vegeta? What are you doing here?" I pathetically stuttered. He took a few steps towards me steadily. I stood up to face him. Before I knew what was happening I found my self in his arms. His grip was like steel, refusing to let me pull away. I felt him bury his head in my hair as he took a deep breath. I, myself clung onto his shirt desperately. 

 So many words were spoken without a sound. That night was one of the best I've had in years. 

************************************

A/N: longer than usual eh? Put a lot of thought into it. Review!!

-Devilstitan     


	10. Interlude I

_Don't own this song or db/z/gt._

Interlude I

_"A Thousand Miles"_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't...._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_


End file.
